dinosaucersfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
This is a complete list of the titles of every episode. Episode descriptions are needed. 1 Dinosaur Valley-The Tyrannos discover a hidden valley full of tech-cancelling ore-and dinosaurs! The Dinosaucers head down to stop the Tyrannos from building a base there. ''' '''2 Take Us Out to the Ballgame-The Secret Scouts teach the Dinosaucers how to play baseball while the Tyrannos search for the world's biggest diamond. 3 Happy Egg Day to You-The Secret Scouts and Dinosaucers plan a surprise party for Paul while the Tyrannos infiltrate Lavadome to steal the secret of dinovolving. 4 Hooray for Hollywood-Stego and Bonehead go to Hollywood to meet the dinosaurs there while Genghis Rex and Ankylo plan to recruit them. 5 Divide and Conquer-The Tyrannos fake news about a new energy source in New York in order to get Allo away from the Dinosaucers. Bronto Thunder goes to New York against Allo's orders. 6 A Real Super Hero-Sara and Bonehead go to Hollywood to meet their favorite TV superhero, Mr. Hero. Unfortunately, the Tyrannos go to Hollywood too to eliminate Mr. Hero and get their claws on his weapons. 7 Burgers Up!-The Tyrannos steal a shipment of frozen hamburgers, mistaking them for a power source for their latest weapon. 8 Be Prepared-The Dinosaucers and Secret Scouts go on a camping trip to hone their survival skills. 9 That Shrinking Feeling-Teryx builds a 4-D ray that shrinks her, Bronto Thunder, Allo, Ryan, Sara, and the Tyrannos, leading to a miniature fight in the Spencer house. 10 Rockin' Reptiles-David uses the Dinosaucers' name and looks for his rock band, but is mistaken for the real thing by the Tyrannos. 11 Sleeping Booty-Genghis Rex plans to recruit a giant monster to conquer Earth. 12 The First Snow-Paul and Sara teach the Dinosaucers how to have fun in winter. 13 Trick or Cheat-The Secret Scouts show off their magic tricks, unaware that Quackpot plans to show off magic tricks of his own. 14 Defective Defector-Quackpot is hit by Plesio's defector ray, causing him to join the Dinosaucers. Unfortunately, the Dinosaucers become the victims of Quackpot's practical jokes. 15 For the Love of Teryx-Sara helps Teryx admit her feelings for Ichy. At the same time, Genghis Rex plans on making Teryx his queen. 16 A Man's Best Friend is His Dogasaurus-Sara and David bring their pets Missy and Charlie to Dinosaucer HQ, but the Fur Balls give them dinosauce that turns them into dinosaurs! And if that wasn't enough, the two pets are spotted by the Tyrannos, who are looking for their own allies. 17 Carnivore in Rio-A tribe in the Amazon has begun misusing a Reptilon tool and the Dinosaucers and Tyrannos race to get it. 18 Frozen Fur Balls-The Tyrannos attack a supply ship driven by Stego and Bonehead, who only have Ugh, Grunt and their relatives to help them. 19 Hook, Line and Stinker-While searching for sunken treasure, Plesio is photographed by a team of scientists. The Dinosaucers and Tyrannos rush to make sure the scientists are unsuccessful in capturing him. 20 The Prehistoric Purge-Stego becomes a wrestler known as the Prehistoric Purge and Genghis Rex plans to kidnap the Secret Scouts at one of his matches. 21 The Truth about Dragons-The Tyrannos go to China to get their claws on the country's 'superpower'. A boy named Kai mistakes them for dragons. 22 Chariots of the Dinosaucers-The Tyrannos travel to Egypt and force an archeologist to help them find the tomb of Stego-Ra and the secret of dinovolving. 23 Eggs Marks the Spot-A nest of pteranadon eggs are discovered and the Dinosaucers and Secret Scouts rush to get them before the Tyrannos do! However, Terrible Dactyl wants them for his own reasons... 24 Mommy Dino-Dearest-Bonehead's mother Bonehilda comes to Lavadome with a device that'll prevent the Tyrannos from intercepting their communications and Genghis Rex wants it. Meanwhile, Bonehead tries to make his mother proud by pretending to be commander of the Dinosaucers. 25 The Whale's Song-The Tyrannos head to the Bermuda Triangle to take a meteor that has the power to transport objects to Reptilon and the Dinosaucers team up with the meteor's whale guardians to stop them. 26 Inquiring Minds-When Sara photographs the Dinosaucers, they end up in the hands of a greedy reporter, who teams up with the Tyrannos. 27 War of the Worlds...II-David's cousin Francine causes alien invaders to appear on the TV sets of her hometown, causing a panic and bringing the Tyrannos who want to ally themselves with the non-existent aliens. 28 Beach Blanket Bonehead-In honor of Fern Day, the Dinosaucers and Tyrannos call a 24-hour truce. The Secret Scouts take the Dinosaucers to the beach and the Tyrannos follow. 29 The Bone Ranger and Bronto-When a new dinosaur skull is found in Arizona, the Dinosaucers and Tyrannos venture there, both reenacting Reptilon's Old West days. 30 Cindersaurus-In order to learn more about dances, Teryx creates a device that temporarily turns her into a human. 31 Trouble in Paradise-While eavesdropping on a talk about volcanoes in Hawaii, Allo, Bronto Thunder, and Dimetro are captured by the Tyrannos, who are using a weather-controlling cannon. The Secret Scouts and Bonehead are likewise defeated, leaving it up to Stego to stop the Tyrannos. 32 Monday Night Clawball-The Dinosaucers and Tyrannos settle a dispute over a crater full of reptilite with a football game. 33 Age of Aquariums-Plesio frees the fish in the aquarium the Secret Scouts work at and tries to get them to revolt against humanity. 34 Scents of Wonder-The Tyrannos believe that they have a mind-control weapon made from perfume. 35 Fine-Feathered Friends-Teryx comes down with a mysterious illness and Allo goes to get the Dinosorceress to cure her. Unfortunately, Teryx is kidnapped by a greedy birdwatcher who plans to make her the find of the century. 36 Allo & Cos-Stego Meet the Abominable Snowman-Genghis Rex tricks Stego into taking Allo on a search for the Abominable Snowman so that he can steal it and add it to the Tyrannos. However, Allo and Stego find out what the Snowmen are really like. 37 The Quack-Up of Quackpot-It's April Fool's Day and Quackpot is running wild with practical jokes! It's up to the Secret Scouts to stop him. 38 It's an Archaeopteryx-It's a Plane-It's Thunder-Lizard-When Bronto Thunder lies to his girlfriend Apatty Saurus about his accomplishments on Earth, he's forced to become the superhero Thunder-Lizard. 39 Teacher's Pest-When told to stay behind at Lavadome, Bonehead sneaks out to go to school with Ryan and Sara. Meanwhile, Genghis Rex plans to kidnap Bonehead and use him as leverage against Allo. 40 Dino-Chips!-The Tyrannos sabotage a computer company with computer chips from Reptilon. 41 The Heart and Sole of Bigfoot-While scouting in Canada, Quackpot turns a lumberjack into a Bigfoot-like creature. The Dinosaucers try to help him while the Tyrannos try to capture him. 42 Karatesaurus Wrecks-The Dinosaucers go to Japan and are roped into working in a monster movie. Meanwhile, the Tyrannos learn karate to fight the Dinosaucers. 43 Lochs and Bay Gulls-Genghis Rex plans to recruit the Loch Ness Monster into the Tyrannos, but Plesio falls in love with her. 44 The Trojan Horseasaurus-When Quackpot is kicked out of the Tyrannos, he plans to get revenge by pretending to be the Ancients of Reptilon. 45 We're Off to See the Lizard-Sara is hit by a tornado from a Tyranno weather machine and wakes up to find herself in a very Oz-like situation. 46 Seeing Purple-The Dinosaucers come down with an illness and the Secret Scouts have to keep the Tyrannos from finding out. 47 There's No Such Thing as Stego-Claws-The Dinosaucers plan to go home for Merry Dinosaur Day but the Tyrannos ruin Bonehead's good cheer by telling him Stego-Claws doesn't exist. That night, Bonehead and David join Stego-Claws in trying to keep the Tyrannos from ruining Merry Dinosaur Day. 48 Applesaucers-David, Allo, and Dimetro work to save David's grandparent's farm from the Tyrannos. 49 Reduced for Clarence-Ryan, Sara, Allo, and Teryx go to the circus where the Tyrannos are trying to kidnap a stilt-wearing clown named Clarence, whom they believe has a shrink ray. 50 Attack of the Fur Balls-After causing trouble at Lavadome, Ugh and Grunt run away, fall into a Tyranno trap and are taken to the Tar Pits. 51 Dinosaur Dundy-Bronto Thunder, Tricero, Sara, and David go to Florida to find some dinosaur eggs in the possession of archeologist Dinosaur Dundy, but they've been stolen by a mutated crocodile. 52 Those Reptilon Nights-The Maltese Pterodactyl is stolen and Tricero is called back to Reptilon to find it. 53 The Dinolympics-Allo tries to get the Tyrannos to compete in their form of Olympics as a way of making peace while Sara deals with a stuck-up rival at her own Olympics. 54 Sara Had a Little Lambeosaurus-Dimetro follows Sara to school and befriends her trouble-making chemistry lab partner Glen. 55 Beauty and the Bonehead-Genghis Rex steals a perfume from the scientist who made it in order to make himself beautiful and take over the world. The Dinosaucers rush to stop him while Bonehead falls in love with the scientist's daughter. 56 The Museum of Natural Humans-The Secret Scouts are abducted by the Tyrannos, who sell them to a museum and it's up to Allo to rescue them. 57 Saber-Tooth or Consequences-Sabertooth tiger pirates come to Earth and the Dinosaucers and Tyrannos team up to stop them. 58 Camp Tyranno-When the Secret Scouts are away at summer camp, the Tyrannos think they're at a boot camp to prepare them for war. Genghis Rex forms his own boot camp to combat them. 59 The Babysitter-In order to go to the Reptile Fair on Reptilon, Bonehead leaves his little brother Numbskull in the care of Quackpot. 60 Toy-Ranno Store Wars-The Tyrannos mistake toy commercials as advertisements for weapons and kidnap David to make him tell them how they work. 61 The T-Bone's Stakes-The Tyrannos obtain a ray gun that brings dinosaur skeletons to life and the Dinosaucers seem unable to defeat them. 62 The Scales of Justice-Sick and tired of always losing to the Dinosaucers, the Tyrannos decide to face them in court. 63 I Got Those Ol' Reptilon Blues Again, Mommasaur-The Tyrannos go back to Reptilon to return to their old jobs and Allo, Teryx, and Bronto Thunder follow to see if they really are. But will the three Dinosaucers decide to stay on Reptilon? 64 I Was a Teenage Human-The Tyrannos need a new energy source and believe that Paul's science fair project is what they're looking for. They turn Styraco into a human to steal it. 65 The Friend-While on his way for groceries, Stego befriends a lonely boy named Peter. When Stego takes him to Reptilon, the Tyrannos think Peter's toys are prototypes for spaceships. Category:Episodes